chroniclepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Troll
Trolls are beasts of hendous strength and regenerative power, they are very dangerous and thus hard to deal with. Though there exists a variety of trolls, there is a typical, most common type. These 'typical' trolls have an average height of nine feet, with the recorded average weight of roughly 450 pounds, with females tending to be a bit larger than the males. The hide of trolls are usually rubbery, and usually either moss green, putrid grey, or mottled gray and green. Their coarse hair is typically iron grey, or greenish-black. Trolls will initally appear somewhat shorter than described, due to their sagging shoulders and tendacy to hunch forwards, and their arms often dangle on the ground as they run. Despite this apparent awkwardness, trolls are quite agile. Though humans who become trolls have their bodies morphed, their minds are usually left mostly unscarthed, but often made more malicious. This means that Trolls are, intellectually, capable of most things humans are such as magic, making them even more dangerous. Trolls born as trolls also have varing intelligences. Though, it bares to note, that some humans who are currupted into trolls do, in actuality, have their minds effected, causing them to develope brain damage. This can also manifest in those born trolls, though less common. The origin of the Troll. According to ancient lore books and bardic tales, the very first trolls were made by Neffrakil the currupted Ancient . During a time long ago, he saw the other ancients preforming their marvels upon the face of the world, saw how content the mortals were.. To Neffrakil, something about this seemed wrong, it itched his mind and body, his supressed instincts growing ever more dominant each day. He decided to join in the creation.. but in a way that aligned more with his own personal delights, and seen by him as more worthy.. Thus, instead of creating life, mountains or beauty, he used his own curruption on the most wicked human settlement he could find, decending upon them as he proclaimed himself their god. They could not defend themselves against an ancient nor could they resist his curruption in such a close proximity; So it came to be that time allowed the curruption to seep into their souls with their already reputable wickedness excellerating it. They were morphed into hideous beings and were human no more... Their hearts, of course, at first were denying this alien curruption, but even the stongest were made to embrace it. The transformation complete, they were rendered Neffrakil's slaves, and to this they could only howl in delight. This is where they first began, the first Trolls.. Neffrakil has long been in seclusion since, but many trolls today still reverer the ancient as a god, and in his name, cause chaos.. raiding nearby towns and taking what they want. In our current age, it is known that trolls can breed and that a significant portion them are. This is not because they cannot currupt new ones however, as Neffrakil, before retreating in seclusion, left his most loyal followers a ritual that allows the harnessing of curruption, which was passed down to many more of Neffrakil cultists. Regenerative Abilities. Trolls, if slashed with a sword no further than three inches deep, can heal from this fairly easily. However, if the wound is severe enough, such as cutting a whole limb, it will take a conciderably longer amount of time to heal (In the case of a severed arm, roughly twelve hours for it to heal, a few more hours before it's not sore.) Trolls wounds will take much longer, usually hours longer, to regenerate if said wounds are sealed, such as by burning the severed flesh. If the sealing is complete enough, a troll could only heal that part if he were to re-open the wound. Setting a troll on fire or any equivilent, will effectively negate its regeneration, as usually these things burn troll flesh faster than it can regenerate.